Ron's Diary: Sorcerer's Stone
by FFWS
Summary: When the newlyweds Ron and Hermione come across Ron's diary he kept during his first year at Hogwarts, Hermione insists on reading it. Will it bring them closer, or it will it tear them apart?
1. Enter the Diary

_ "You've got dirt on your nose," Hermione said, glancing at Ron with annoyance spread all over her face. "Right there."_

_ Ron glared at her back as she left. "And NO, I HAVEN'T seen the BLASTED TOAD!"_

_ Harry hid a smirk behind the chocolate frog he was eating._

Hermione lifted the lid of the old shoebox, and dust floated up, making Ron sneeze. "Hermione, don't look in there. That was stuff I wrote back during the first year…don't…"

"What?"

"No, really…"

"Dear Diary…"

"Bloody H***!" Ron yelled, trying to grab the papers. Hermione smirked and shoved him away, continuing to read.

_ "Dear Diary,_

_ Guess what?! Today was my first day at Hogwarts! I can't believe it; I'm in Gryffindor!_

Hermione stared at the paper in disbelief. "You…used…a…semicolon?"

Ron was a shade of red that matched his hair. "Please, just stop!"

_ "And I met Harry Potter, the boy who lived! I think he wants to be friends, which is really cool. I like Dean and Seamus too, and they're nice. That's good. Neville is nice, too, but he's kinda forgetful and he's always hanging out with that Erminy or whatever it is girl. Do you know what she said to me? "You've got dirt on your nose." I don't care about the bloody dirt! I live on a bloody farm! _

"You know, Ron, the dirt was not at all bloody. It was, in fact, very clean dirt," Hermione assured him, not at all hurt about the comments he made.

"Whatever," Ron muttered.

_ "And when she was introducing herself, she totally ignored me and just talked to Harry! Okay, I did have dirt on my nose, but I shower! Seriously! _

_ I kind of miss Mom. And Dad. Not Ginny, though, she always makes me help her with her chores._

_ Ronald Weasley."_

"That is so cute, Ron!" Hermione squealed. "I've got an idea. Let's both read them every day. It will be entertaining!"

"Fabulous," Ron muttered, poking through the shoeboxes.


	2. Shortest Chapter Ever- and Charms

"Do we have to?" Ron whined as Hermione dragged him back into the den.

"Yes, Ronald. Is it that boring? I think it's hilarious," she said, pinching his cheek.

Ron slapped her hand away. "I don't care, Hermione!"

She pulled out a diary entry at random. "Ooh, this is a good one!"

_ "Dear Diary,_

_ Classes are okay. Kind of hard, though. Like in Flying with Madame Hooch, my broom came up and whacked my nose. It hurt so bad. But then Neville fell off his broom, so he got all the attention. I feel so underappreciated._

Hermione smirked. "Aw, poor Ron!"

"Shut up," Ron said, blushing and turning away.

_ "And Hermione rides again. In Charms with Professor Flitwick, we were learning Wingardium Leviosa. I tried it, and she says, 'No, no, no. Stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. And you're saying it wrong. It's Lev-ee-ohhhh-sa, not Levy-oh-sa.' So I POLITELY asked her to do it, if she's so smart-_

"How is that politely?" Hermione asked, the picture of innocence. Ron shrugged, unable to answer.

_"And she did it, like, PERFECTLY! Ugh, the twit._

_ Ron Weasley."_


	3. Hero Harry and Erminy Mudblood

"Ron, come ON." Hermione sighed. "You can't avoid it forever."

Ron yanked Hermione out of the den. "No. No more!"

Hermione reached down and grabbed the diary triumphantly. "Come on, Ron. It's good for our relationship."

"I don't give a bloody H*** to what's good for our relationship!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione opened up the diary anyway.

"Bloody dirt on my nose," Ron muttered.

_Dear Diary, _

_ Okay, so I feel guilty. Big deal. Maybe I shouldn't have gossiped about Erminy like that._

"Did you EVER learn how to spell my name?" Hermione asked, amused. Ron shrugged meekly and picked at a loose thread on his sweater.

_Anyway, Erminy heard me call her a friendless nerd- which is true!-_

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled.

"See?!" Ron cried. "This is why I don't want to read it!"

_And she ran and hid in one of the girl's bathrooms. Then she cried her eyes out._

_ Then, of course, Professor Quirrell came running in the hall and yelled something about a troll in the dungeon. We were all sent back up to our rooms. Except Hermione didn't know, and she could be in trouble, so of course, Harry wanted to go save the day. Bloody h***. I like that guy, but does he have to be so….so….annoyingly HEROIC?_

"I knew it was Harry that wanted to save my life, not you," Hermione smirked. Ron buried his head in his hands.

_Anyway, when we got there, the troll had found Erminy and was trying to kill her. She wasn't being very smart, do instead of leaving the bathroom, she just hid in the bloody stalls and under the bloody sinks, screaming, "HELP! HELP!" So Harry jumped to the rescue. As usual. By jumping on the troll's back, which wasn't the smartest thing to do. SO THEN, the troll tried to kill HARRY._

_ But we survived! And when the teachers came, Erminy took the blame! I couldn't believe it! The stuck up, nerdy, friendless mudblood was being….nice?!_

Hermione looked a little sad. "Wow, Ronald. You thought of me as a Mudblood?"

Ron looked fear-stricken. "No, no. I was little….Hermione…or should I say, Erminy?" He chuckled softly and pulled his wife close.


	4. Erminy is PRETTY!

Hermione briskly dragged Ron into the room.

"But, Mione!" Ron complained.

"No buts, Ron!" Hermione snapped, slapping him across the face. Ron whimpered.

"Bloody dirt, Hermione! BLOODY DIRT ON MY NOSE!" He cried miserably.

"He'll get over it," Hermione sad to herself, opening up the diary to a random page.

_"Dear Diary,_

I love your handwriting! It's so cute!" Hermione enthused.

_Today, Harry and I were just chilling, being cool. Actually, he was being cool. I was lecturing myself on why on earth I thought Erminy was pretty._

Tears shone in Hermione's eyes as she touched the page. "You thought I was pretty?! Ron, I was ugly back then!"

"No, you weren't! Okay, you kind of were..." Ron admitted. "I guess I could look past that?"

Hermione nearly suffocated Ron in a bear hug.

_Erminy suddenly ran up, and the staircase changed. We shrugged and went up, only to NOT find the Gryffindor Common Room!_

_We were in this hall, and we knew Filch was only moments from discovering us! ...how, I don't know. I think Erminy and Harry Potty knew, too. Hey, I like that. He's Harry Potty from now on._

"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione giggled, still hugging and kissing him intensely.

_So we went in this big door to escape, and a dog tried to eat us! It was awesome! And Filch was in the other room and even though we screamed our heads off and made a ton of noise, he DIDN'T HEAR us!_

_Yeah, that's pretty much it. Oh, and the boys and I had a pillow fight tonight. :D_

_Love, _

_Ronald Weasley."_

Hermione was still kissing Ron, who was thanking himself for making a few slight changes to that diary entry the day before.


End file.
